sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic Military Awards
Military Honors All Branches *'New Republic Civilian Battle Award' Awarded to any civilian who has, in the estimation of the New Republic, has assisted significantly in combat on the Republic's behalf. *'Star of Alderaan' Awarded to a person who, while serving in any capacity in the Republic military, is cited for gallantry in action against an enemy of the Republic while engaged in military operations involving conflict with an opposing force, or while with friendly foreign forces in armed conflict with an enemy. Often this award is given for actions that are not deemed sufficient to earn a Corellian Cross. *'Medal of the Republic Spirit' Awarded to any person who has exemplified principles that the Republic seeks from all members in a manner deemed representative of the Republic's spirit and ideals. The characteristics this can be awarded for are: **Leadership **Justice **Bravery **Equality *'New Republic Medal of Bravery' Awarded in the name of the Chief of State of the New Republic to those who performed above and beyond the call of duty while serving in, or with, the Republic Military. The award is a silver badge shaped shield emblazoned with the Crest of the Republic, attached to a fine red ribbon. This is the highest military honor awarded. This award was given to Luke Skywalker and Han Solo for their roles in the Battle of Yavin, and posthumously to Arvel Crynyd for the destruction of the Star Dreadnought Executor at the Battle of Endor. *'Corellian Cross' Awarded to any person serving in any capacity in the military, who has distinguished themselves in action with the military, or in operations conducted with friendly foreign forces, by taking extraordinarily heroic action at the risk of life sufficient to set the individual apart from his or her comrades. This is often awarded when the actions are insufficient to earn a Medal of Honor, but are above and beyond those appropriate to a Star of Alderaan. The Corellian Cross has existed since the inception of the Rebellion, and commemorates the signing of the Corellian Treaty which marked the birth of the Alliance. *'Burdine Cluster' Awarded to military personnel who display unusual heroism in battle, often awarded for saving lives in extreme situations. *'New Republic Field Achievement Award' Awarded to any member of the New Republic Military upon successful completion of their first full combat assignment. *'Mantooine Medallion' Awarded to any person serving in any capacity in the Republic military who has distinguished himself by exceptionally meritorious service to the Government in a duty of great responsibility. This award, unlike others, may be awarded in peacetime, but only for great contributions to the overall readiness of the military. The award commemorates the courage of resistance fighters on Mantooine, who led an attack on an Imperial outpost only to be subsequently decimated by the Empire. *'Nebula Award' Awarded to New Republic Military members who display uncompromising loyalty and unswerving bravery in the face of imminent danger. The Nebula Award was given twice to General Airen Cracken during his time with the Aliiance, once for surviving capture and Bavo Six interrogation at the hands of the Imperial Security Bureau on Quanton, the other for unspecified reasons. *'Rohal Cross' Awarded to commanding officers who, in the presence of grave threat to those under their command, successfully return those in their care to safety. Typically awarded to commanders of units that come under extreme duress in or as a direct result of combat with the enemy in which the entire unit survives to return home. In some extreme cases, it is awarded for returning with a vast majority of the unit, but this is rare. This award is for more extreme cases than the StarOps Alvace Star, and only one of the two can be awarded for any one instance. As such, StarOps COs that do not already have an Alvace Star and are eligible for this award are given this higher honor rather than the Star. *'New Republic Superior Service Medal' Awarded for continued excellence in the line of duty over a long period of time. It is a simple medal disc embossed with the Crest of the Republic, suspended from a red and blue ribbon. *'The Alliance Trifecta' When all three of the awards in the Trifecta are earned, they are removed from their ribbons and mounted on the points of a hollow golden triangle with a silver Alliance Phoenix in the center. Worn on the Awards Sash of a dress uniform rather than the breast, this is known as the Alliance Trifecta. No Alliance Trifecta has ever been completed, due to the individual awards being awarded posthumously approximately 75% of the time they are awarded at all. the individual awards celebrate the three branches' roles in the major battles of the Aliance, in which each branch's predecessor fought valiantly to completion of an objective while facing seemingly impossible opposition. **'Shield of Yavin' Awarded for completing mission objectives in the face of and in direct opposition by overwhelming odds during operations characterized as overall being under the purview of StarOps (regardless of the recipient's branch or specific role in the operation). This Award celebrates the Alliance Starfighter Corps' actions at the Battle of Yavin, in which they defended Yavin base against the Death Star and it's fighter complement. **'Talons of Hoth' Awarded for completing mission objectives in the face of and in direct opposition by overwhelming odds during operations characterized as overall being under the purview of GroundOps (regardless of the recipient's branch or specific role in the operation). This Award celebrates the Alliance SpecForce's actions at the Battle of Hoth, in which they defended the evacuation of Echo base while under assault by Imperial walkers. **'Spear of Endor' Awarded for completing mission objectives in the face of and in direct opposition by overwhelming odds during operations characterized as overall being under the purview of FleetOps (regardless of the recipient's branch or specific role in the operation). This Award celebrates the Alliance Fleet's actions at the Battle of Endor, in which they engaged the Imperial Fleet while under fire by the Death Star II in order to ensure that the battlestation could be destroyed. *'Order of Valor' Awarded for sustaining personal injury at the hands of enemy forces during combat operations, such that medical attention is required. Typically awarded for being shot during battle. FleetOps Awards *'Galactic Cross' Awarded to FleetOps personnel who demonstrate great heroism and skill in dire combat situations while operating in any capacity as a member of FleetOps. The situation must involve extreme jeopardy and the qualifying act must be of sufficient merit to set the crewman well above the rest of his or her peers. *'Ribbon of Freedom' Awarded to those persons deemed instrumental in the safe return of their or another ship's crew from dangerous and life-threatening combat operations while under enemy fire. this is awarded for lesser acts than the Rohal Cross, and can be awarded to any member of FleetOps, not jsut commanding officers. *'Ribbon of Valor' Awarded to any FleetOps personnel who, while serving aboard a fleet vessel in combat operations, performs valiantly under heavy enemy fire. The vessel served upon must be damaged sufficiently while the candidate is aboard her to require the attentions of a repair yard. Also awarded for surviving evacuation of a Fleet ship as a direct result of enemy fire. StarOps Awards *'Alvace Star' Awarded to to pilots who led their or any other unit out of dangerous combat situations while under enemy fire. This is awarded for lesser actions than those that earn a Rohal Cross. Unlike the cross, the Alvace Star can be awarded to any member of a unit, not just the commanding officer. *'Kalidor Crescent' Awarded to pilots for heroic and extraordinary achievements, rewarding exceptional feats of bravery and skill. The award is the highest honor the Republic StarOps can give to pilots and recipients are greatly respected. this award was one of the highest awards given by the Old Republic to it's most competant and deadly fliers, and the Alliance, followed by the New Republic, revived the Crescent. The award was named for the famed winged predator from the planet Davnar II, commemorating its grace and power. this award is always given by the Director of StarOps, and while exceedingly rare, it can be awarded to members of other branches if they are felt to have met the criteria. Embellishments may be earned for repeated acts of heroism. There are five, in the following order, given for subsequent acts worthy of the Crescent: **'Bronze Cluster' **'Silver Talons' **'Silver Scimitar' **'Golden Wings' **'Diamond Eyes' *'Valorous Flight Award' Awarded to any pilot who, while engaged in combat with the enemy and as a direct result of enemy fire, is both forced to eject from their craft, and survives the experience. GroundOps Awards *'Cross Crosslet' Awarded to GroundOps personnel who display great bravery and skill in the face of eminent and dire threat during combat operations, above and beyond the call of duty. Because of the personal nature of GroundOps combat, this award is given posthumously approximately 45% of the time. *'Marine Expeditionary Award' Given to any GroundOps personnel who are deemed responsible for the safe return of their own or another friendly unit from a dangerous, threatening combat situation while under enemy fire. This is given for lesser acts than the Rohal Cross, and can be awarded to anyone, not just commanding officers. *'Crescent of Valor' Awarded for valorous conduct despite repeated serious injury requiring medical attention due to combat. The number of instances required may vary based on severity of the injuries in question. Often rewarded after loss of limbs and similar serious injuries. OOC Notes *Characters may be nominated for IC Awards by anyone, including themselves. If a player feels that his/her character, or anyone else has met the criteria for any of these awards during roleplay, they should inform the relevant Branch Head, who will discuss it with the Republic Military Organization Head. A description of the circumstances, at a minimum, will be necessary, and the admin often times will request a log of the event. This process is not done to maintain exclusivity, but to ensure the integrity of the awards are maintained, as they are considered an incentive for good and active roleplay. *Retroactive Awards for past roleplay events shall always be considered. Follow the above procedure if you feel that something deserving has been overlooked in the past. *Since these are essentially used as incentives for good and active roleplay, Awards earned as part of pre-chargen background should be approved by the Republic Military Organization Head. Campaign/Operation Patches Campaign ribbons are awarded to those members of the New Republic Military who served during a military campaign, and operation or battle patches are awarded for serving in battles or smaller operations than campaigns. If you feel a campaign, battle or operation has been omitted, please consult the Republic Military Organization Head, or talk with an Assistant Faction Head. In most cases, it will be approved on the spot and added here, but not all conflicts qualify for award status. If you see a battle, campaign, or operation listed that your character was a part of, you may claim that it has been rewarded, as these are typically handed out at the completion of their associated events by commanding officers. Campaign Ribbons *''None currently listed'' Battle Patches * Battle of Yavin Patch * Battle of Hoth Patch * Battle of Endor Patch * Second Battle of Cochran Patch * Sixth Battle of Coruscant Patch * Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa Patch * Third Battle of Mon Calamari Patch Operation Patches * Operation Shado Kolpo Patch * Operation Womprat Hunt Patch * Operation Scatterswipe Patch Service Ribbons Currently, this section is incomplete. Service Ribbons are awarded to those who have served on a particular planet, or within a specific system, and are received when that tour of duty is over. If you feel a system or planet needs to be listed, please consult the Republic Military Organization Head, or talk with an Assistant Faction Head. * Chandrila Service Ribbon * Corellia Service Ribbon * Coruscant Service Ribbon * Kashyyyk Service Ribbon * Mon Calamari Service Ribbon * Ord Mantell Service Ribbon * Sullust Service Ribbon * Sith War Service Ribbon Skill Designators Marines have a special series of skill designators they may wear on their dress uniform. Among these are proficiencies in hand-to-hand combat, grenades, vehicle operations, air assault operations (HALO, LALO), null-atmo combat, sniper proficiency, demolition tabs, and any other number of specific skillsets. As a general guideline, any Marine with 5d in a stat is authorized a skill tab. All Marines are of course Expert rifleman, so they all have 5d in Blaster and the skill tabs to match. The Air Assault symbol is a downward pointing saber with a pair of wings across the hilt. Snipers and sappers are authorized a special tab on their left shoulder indicating their particular skillset. Category:Society and Culture Category:New Republic